


lucy's miracle

by chapter_61



Series: COC 2019 [2]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Carry On Countdown 2019, Day 2: role swap, Gen, Nov 26 - Role Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21574456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chapter_61/pseuds/chapter_61
Summary: “Mum!”Lucy looks up from where she’s been stirring the mixture and sees a little blonde head appear on the other side of the counter. She quickly wipes away the tears on her face and summons up a smile. “Hi, love. Did you finish colouring?”
Relationships: Lucy Salisbury & Simon Snow
Series: COC 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553623
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	lucy's miracle

“Mum!”

Lucy looks up from where she’s been stirring the mixture and sees a little blonde head appear on the other side of the counter. She quickly wipes away the tears on her face and summons up a smile. “Hi, love. Did you finish colouring?”

The head hops around the counter and Simon appears in front of her. He’s four today, round cheeks and Lucy’s wild blonde hair and blue eyes. His nose and mouth are Davy’s, though.

Lucy can feel a lump forming in her throat again and tries to swallow it away. On days like these, it’s hard to look at Simon. She loves him of course, and she wouldn’t give him up for anything, but he reminds her so much of her husband it hurts.

Oblivious to his mother’s turmoil, Simon grins at her and holds out the picture he drew. It’s an orange blob vaguely resembling the neighbour’s cat, and her son’s enthusiasm makes her smile more genuinely. “It’s wonderful, dear.”

Having served its purpose, Simon puts the paper on their dining table and comes up to Lucy. He tugs on her apron and she bends down to pick him up. When he sees the bowl of batter he frowns and asks, “Is the cake almost done?”

Lucy chuckles. “Not quite. The batter is almost done, and then we need to put it in the oven for a while.”

Simon pouts at that. She lifts her free hand and gently tugs on one of his curls. “Patience,” she tells him. “When I take it out of the oven, you can decorate it however you want.”

That brought his smile back. “With candles?” He asks.

“With candles,” she reassures him.

“Okay,” he says. “Are you going to use magic for the cake?”

Lucy shakes her head and puts her son down smoothly. She barely uses magic around the house anymore since Simon’s birth, and the only reason Simon knows it exists is because of their family and friends. She knows that Simon will have to learn someday, but for now she wants him to stay as Normal as possible. There’s still that lingering fear that’s been following her through the years, about the prophecy and Simon possibly being the Greatest Mage. But it caused Davy’s death and she doesn’t like thinking about it, so magic is kept to a minimum.

“Why don’t you draw something for your grandmother now?” She suggests. “She’ll be here in an hour.”

Simon lights up and with an excited “Yes!”, he runs off.

Lucy shakes her head again, fondly this time. She starts preheating the oven and adds some more milk to the batter. They’ll be alright.

_You hear that, Davy?_ She thinks. _We’ll be alright._


End file.
